The Club
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for a prompt over at rounds of kink. Morgan and Reid enjoy a night at a club. Warning! Slash and Extreme sexual content! Don't like it? Don't read it! Morgan/Reid, R/R!


A/n written for a prompt over at rounds_of_kink. Prompt: once upon a time... Kink: Wish-fulfillment/well-fucked wet dreams. This is slash between Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid. Please read and review. -------------------

The pounding music only served to arouse Spencer further then he already was. He and Derek were dancing in one of there favorite clubs. The club was very crowded forcing them to be packed on to the dance floor. They were pressed against each other as tightly as they could get. The vibrations of the music ran through Spencer from his head down to his toes. He felt them most where his hips pressed against Derek's. The club they were at was called "Once Upon a Time." Laughing he thought of where he usually heard that phrase it was at the beginning of children's ferry tales. This time Spencer would have his very own ferry tale come true. Smiling wickedly he leaned in and pressed his erection firmly against Derek's. His smile widened as he thrust his hips forward increasing the pressure.

Sucking in his breath, derek asked,

"S-s-spencer?"

"What?" Spencer whispered in his lover's ear.

"What are you doing?" Derek could feel his pants tighten.

"Just having a little fun," the genius teased as he trailed his mouth from the base of Derek's neck to the mouth he loved so much then back to his neck. Reaching it once more, Spencer bit down, leaving a mark. The feeling of Spencer's mouth on his neck caused Derek's hips to jerk forward.

"Fuck… baby. You've gotta s-s-stop," Derek panted trying to get his raging hard on under control. He wasn't having much success, though. Spencer knew how to arouse him beyond belief with just a few touches. Which was exactly what the young genius was doing now. He groaned as he felt Spencer's long fingers scrape down his back. Ordinarily he loved that about him, but in a crowded club it wasn't such a wonderful thing. Ignoring his boyfriends warning Spencer reached between them and cupped Derek in his hand squeezing slightly. "Spencer," Derek growled. Flashing him a smile the younger man let his hand press against the bulge in Derek's jeans.

"I'm not stopping," he responded confidently.

"If you don't, you know what will happen," Derek reminded him.

"Yes I do. I know exactly what will happen and that's just what I want."

"Huh?" Derek squeaked. Leaning in so only Derek would hear him Spencer whispered.

"I want you, and I want you right now. I want to be fucked by you. Right here in this club, right now. Take me, Derek." ------------------

Derek's eyes widened at his boyfriend's demands.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I need you now!" As if to prove his point Spencer ground their hips together while reaching between them and unzipping Derek's pants. He growled when he felt nothing between his hand and Derek's cock. "You went commando just for me? That's so fucking hot," Spencer moaned as he leaned in and nipped at Derek's ear. That was the last straw Derek grabbed Spencer's hand from where it was teasing his cock and dragged him to one of the rooms in the back of the club. Spencer was going to get his wish fulfilled. He was about to be completely and totally well-fucked. ---------------------------

The door slamming behind him made Reid jump. A surprised squeak left his lips when he felt himself being pushed against the door.

"Spread your feet," Derek instructed. Nodding silently, Spencer did what he was told and spread his feet while placing his hands against the door for balance. Reaching around Derek unzipped his lover's jeans and pulled them and his boxers down his legs stopping at his knees. Once that was done he finished undoing hisown jeans and pushed them down to his own knees.

"Condom and lube in my left front pocket," Spencer informed him.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Derek questioned.

"Yes," Spencer admitted softly. Derek groaned when he realized how sneaky his boyfriend could be. Pulling the necessary items from the forementioned pocket Derek carefully but quickly prepared his lover and himself. Moments later he was sliding into Reid's hot tight channel. He took a minute to let Spencer adjust to him.

"Move Der," Spencer commanded.

"Okay," Derek replied as he slid almost all the way out then back in hard.

"Fuck yes! Keep it up," Spencer panted.

"Shh, we're not at home, remember? People can hear us," Derek cautioned. Spencer nodded as he placed his hand over his mouth to muffle his screams of pleasure. Before they both knew it Spencer was tightening around Derek's cock and he was whimpering nonsense.

"Come for me, Spence."

"Oh yes, it's all for you, Derek!" Spencer cried through his hand as he shot his load all over their hands and the wall. Derek gave a couple more thrusts before spilling into his lover. Collapsing against Spencer's back the two of them took a minute to catch their breath before pulling apart and fixing their clothing and cleaning up the mess.

"Next time you wanna do that, just let me know, okay, Pretty Boy?" Derek murmured as they walked out of the room and on out of the club into the cool night air, hand-in-hand.

"I will do so," Spencer answered a satisfied smile on his face. It was his I just got well fucked smile and Derek loved putting it on his face.

Finished

A/n, read and review.


End file.
